Developed crush
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino have a mission to go on together. They run into trouble, but also find out they both have feelings for each other...my first fanfic, please advice is appreciated, but please be kind. ShikaInoX Rated T for slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru calmly packed his backpack with food that would last for two days, and extra kunai. It wasn't likely that he would need them, but you couldn't ever be too prepared. He stood up and lay on his bed, gazing out his window at the clouds. It was far to early to be up, thought Shikamaru, but Ino was an early bird. And she'd be here anytime now. The two of them had a mission to go on. The mission was no big deal, just helping out on a farm. They mentioned that there may be bandits coming to try and steal their crops, but it was nothing the two of them couldn't handle. Chouji was out on a mission with his father, so it was just going to be them.

_I hope Ino isn't in one of her moods. _Shikamaru thought with a sigh.

"Shikamaru! Get down here! Ino is here to get you for your mission!" Shikamaru's nagging mom yelled from downstairs.

_I see mom is in a fond mood...what is it with these women...its such a drag..._Shikamaru thought as he stood up and grabbed his dirty, old backpack. He heard it rip as he threw it over his shoulder. He looked and saw that the strap was barley hanging there.

"Ugh. Just what I need. I don't have time to run and get a new one, it will have to last me...at least through this mission." Shikamaru sighed. He slipped on his blue shoes and threw on his green chunin jacket. He shut his bedroom door and made his way down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he saw his mom standing with Ino at the door. Ino smiled when she saw him and watched him look back at her with his drowsy eyes.

"Still half asleep, I see." Ino said with a giggle.

Shikamaru smiled in return and walked up to her. Shikamaru's mom growled as she looked down at his feet.

"Shikamaru! Why do you have your shoes on already? I told you to leave them outside! You know better!" she nagged.

"Im happy to see your in a terrific mood this morning." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Don't back talk me, Shikamaru, I'll get your father on you!" she growled. Ino smiled and tried not to giggle. Shikamaru fought a smile too. They both knew that his dad wouldn't do a thing. He was just as lazy as Shikamaru was. He had to have gotten the lazy gene somewhere, right?

His mom sighed. "Whatever, I'll let it slide this time. Listen next time." she mumbled.

"Yeah mom. Sorry." Shikamaru said walking past Ino and out the door.

"Wait, come here." his mom said, grabbing his arm at the last minute. Shikamaru looked at her and she kissed his cheek. "Be careful on your mission. Your lazy and hard-headed, but your still my son. I love you. Ino you be careful too."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Shikamaru said turning around.

"That's what you said when you left to try and find the Uchiha kid." his mom nagged. "I'm just saying you never know what could happen."

"That was different." Shikamaru whispered as he remembered the memories of everyone getting hurt and almost dying. Ino looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Shikamaru. We should leave now." she said. She turned to his mom and smiled. "Thank you. We'll see you when we get back."

"Be careful out there. I love you, honey."

"I love you too mom." Shikamaru said as he walked off. Ino trailed after him.

As they made their way through the large leave village, Ino glanced at Shikamaru's backpack.

"One more little tug and your backpack's gonna fall apart." Ino said pointing at his strap.

"Yeah, it ripped this morning when I was coming down to meet you. Its no big deal, I can replace it when we get back from the mission." Shikamaru said sadly.

Ino caught the sad tone. "Hm? What's wrong, Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Its nothing."

"Its something."

"Just...memories."

"You mean that mission you, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Chouji went on?"

"Yeah.." Shikamaru said stopping when they reached the gate. He slipped his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. "I'm the only one who made it out without hardly a scratch. The rest of them almost lost their lives. Especially Neji and Chouji. I mean do you know how long it took them to sustain Neji? I'm surprised he actually _did _live. And I was the leader...if I had just thought of a better plan"-

"Stop it, Shikamaru." Ino said interrupting him. She put her hands on his shoulders and he looked up at her. "We're ninja's. We knew there was a possibility we would lose teammates on missions. Especially missions like the one when Sasuke left. But you need to understand, no one was killed. Everyone is okay. There are some things in life we can't help, Shikamaru. Nobody knew that the sound ninja were so difficult. But see with opportunities like this, we learn from them and become stronger. I guarantee next time you guys have a mission like that, you wont come back with the same result."

Shikamaru looked away for a second, then looked back at her and smiled.

"Your right. Sorry about that. Well, guess we should head off then, right?"

Ino smiled and nodded. Then the two jumped on the nearest tree branch, and began sprinting through the woods. It didn't take them long to get to the farm, and when they got there the farmers were hard at work. Shikamaru stepped forward to the farmers and Ino was shortly behind. The old man who was working had white hair and overalls on. He was short and sweaty from plowing the fields.

"Ahh, the leaf shinobi are here." The old man said with a smile. There was an old woman with him, but her hair was gray and she was a very tiny old woman. She walked up next to him and smiled at us. The old man walked up to Ino and smiled.

"Your awfully pretty. Don't you think your too much of a beauty queen to be a ninja?"

"Ino might be pretty, but she's no laughing matter. Trust me, she's where she's supposed to be." Shikamaru said defending Ino. Ino smiled and felt her face get a little hot.

"Alright, but what about you? You look like the type who just wants to lay around all day." the old man said poking at Shikamaru.

"Frankly, your right. But I'm here for this mission today. So just let us know what you want done, and we'll do it." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Well I don't know. Maybe we should send word back to get different ninja, I don't think you two could take on the bandits that come around here"-

"Look," Ino said standing in front of Shikamaru.

_Uh oh. I know the tone in her voice. Here comes the nagging. _Shikamaru thought.

"We have been to the ninja academy in our village. We have our own jutsu. We have passed the ninja academy and we have been on plenty of missions. And this boy right here, has a IQ of over 200 AND hes a chunin. We can take anything that comes at us. We might be kids, but don't underestimate us. Sure Shikamaru can be lazy, but he always does what he has to do. And that goes for me as well. Now, you can't get any ninja better than us to do this job, so I suggest you just deal with it and give us our jobs." she said putting her hands on her hips and giving him her death look.

There was a long silence as the old man and Ino stared at each other. Finally the old man rolled his eyes and pointed at us.

"You see! That was why I didn't want kids." he said shaking his head. "Disrespectful."

"Why you"- Ino began but Shikamaru grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"I apologize for my friend. She's quick tempered. But please, what can we do to help?"

"There have already been some bandits running around this morning," the old woman spoke. "Please, can you chase them off?"

"Sure." Shikamaru said letting Ino go. Ino growled and stepped behind Shikamaru. "We can handle it. Common Ino." he said jumping into the forest.

"Fine." Ino said following.

They jumped swiftly from branch to branch, keeping an eye out for any bandits. "Ino, you really should be careful what you say. They tell the hokage we've been mouthing off, she'll never let us live it down." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes to the thought of the hokage nagging at him.

"Sorry. It just bothered me how he was bad mouthing you so bad."

"Me? Why?"

"Er. I mean both of us." Ino corrected.

"Oh..." Shikamaru said confused. They traveled silently a little further, but Shikamaru stopped on a tree branch and grabbed Ino's arms when she tried to pass him. "Stop!" he whispered holding her. Ino started blushing and she looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Get down." he ordered keeling down on the branch and letting Ino go. She knelt down next to him and they looked below. "Look." he said pointing. Ino looked and saw three bandits in a huddle whispering.

"I can't hear them." Ino said.

"Me either. Ino, can you...?"

"Oh. Sure." Ino said. She made her hand signs and whispered "Mind transfer jutsu!"

Ino's body went limp, but Shikamaru caught her before she could fall off of the tree. He brought her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

"Good job, Ino." he whispered.

"Oh really?" Someone whispered popping up behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru gasped and looked behind him. There was a tall ninja standing behind him. "You really think we're so stupid to have not noticed you?"

The ninja took back his hand and punched Shikamaru in the face. Shikamaru held onto Ino's body as he fell from the tree and hit the ground. He gasped when he hit the ground and held Ino's body on top of his. Ino began to move. She groaned and opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw Shikamaru inches from her face.

"Aww, look at the love couple." a ninja said jumping down from the tree and landing in front of them. The ninja pulled back his foot and kicked Ino off of Shikamaru, sending her into a tree.

"Ino!" Shikamaru screamed, scrambling to his knees.

"Aw, well why don't you go join your girlfriend then?" he said pulling back his foot again. When he kicked, Shikamaru dodged and did a back hand spring. He did his hand signs for the shadow possession.

"Too late, kid!" The ninja yelled as he punched at Shikamaru. But suddenly, the ninja stopped in his tracks and punched himself in the face. "You get away from him!" he started screaming.

_Ino must have him under mind transfer. But then where is her..._Shikamaru thought looking around, and then he saw Ino's body falling from a tree branch.

"I gotcha!" he screamed jumping in the air and grabbing her body. He laid her down gently next to the trunk of a tree and turned around to see the other three bandits running towards him. He quickly did his shadow possession and caught all three of them.

"Ino! Get out of there, your only hurting yourself!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Right." she said. "Release!"

The ninja fell on the ground from the blows Ino had given him and Ino could hardly move when she got back to her body.

Shikamaru quickly did his shadow strangle jutsu and after they were out of the way, ran to Ino.

"Ino...are you alright?" Shikamaru asked taking her into his arms.

"I will be..." she said trying to smile.

"Oh no you don't! No kids are gonna beat me!" the ninja shouted standing up. He pulled out three kunai and hurled them at Ino.

"No!" Shikamaru yelled throwing himself on top of Ino. Ino screamed as she heard all three kunai hit Shikamaru in the back. Shikamaru screamed each time one hit him.

"Shikamaru! No!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru looked at her and coughed blood.

The ninja laughed.

"You kids are in over your head. Theres no way you can beat me!" he yelled. He threw his head back and began laughing a evil laugh.

"This is gonna hurt. Im sorry." Ino whispered, her eyes were filled with tears of anger. With one swift movement, she pulled the kunai out of Shikamaru's back and hurled them at the ninja with full strength. Shikamaru screamed and collapsed as Ino threw the last one. She pushed Shikamaru to the side of her and got to her knees. "Mind distraction!" she screamed as she did the hand sign.

The ninja began hitting himself until all three kunai hit him. One went in his knee, one went in his arm, and the last, fatal one, went in his neck. He fell to the ground, defeated.

Ino fell back on the tree trunk and panted hard. Shikamaru was hardly conscious next to her but he managed to smile.

"Good...job..." he whispered.

"Shh...don't use your energy. We need to get you back to the farm. Common." she said taking his arm. She scrambled to her feet and pulled Shikamaru on her back. With all her might she managed to walk all the way back to the farm, carrying her injured teammate.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's awake, honey." The old woman called while changing cloths on Shikamaru's forehead. Shikamaru groaned as he tried to move. "Don't move." the old woman said holding his arms down. "Your too injured."

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed coming down the stairs and running to him. "Oh im so glad your alright!"

"Where am I?" Shikamaru asked. He noticed Ino had bandages on her and he noticed a big bruise on her forehead.

"Your in the farm house. This woman was nice enough to treat you!" Ino explained.

"Well anything for the people who will get rid of those bandits." she said.

"Actually, there was a ninja there with them. He was actually very skilled in fighting." Shikamaru mumbled. "Thats why we're like this."

"Oh my, a ninja? I'm so sorry, dears. I should have known." the old lady apologized.

"Its okay. We're just glad that nobody was killed." Ino said. "Even if we were beaten up."

"I'm sorry. I'll pay extra for the mission. I am very sorry. Let me make it up to you. I have made some amazing ramen in the kitchen. Let me go get you some." the old lady said standing up.

"Thank you." Ino said sitting down next to Shikamaru. The old woman left towards the kitchen and Ino looked at Shikamaru. "Why did you do that? Why did you get in the way?" she asked.

"I don't ever want to let a comrade down again. I couldn't let him hurt you. Even if it killed me. I wasn't going to have a repeat of the Sasuke mission." he said.

"Shikamaru..." Ino said. "Thank you."

"Heh." Shikamaru said. "I'll always protect you. Hold me to it."

Ino felt tears in her eyes as she wiped them away.

"Okay."

Shikamaru's wounds had begun healing and they weren't that deep. So he was able to walk around by the afternoon. Of course taking it easy, he still had Ino at his side. She volunteered to get him things and help him walk. He just laughed at her and said "Ino im fine." every time. Still. She was worried.

That night, the old woman and man had two spare rooms that they let the two of them sleep in. Shikamaru fell asleep instantly, while Ino laid awake, thinking about Shikamaru. She couldn't sleep at all. She got up and walked down to Shikamaru's room. She sighed and cracked open the door.

"Shikamaru..." Ino whispered in the dark, slowly opening his door. Shikamaru was asleep, but he heard her and opened his eyes slowly. He groaned as he sat up from his pillow.

"Ino...? Ino you okay?" he asked in a drowsy voice.

"Yeah im fine...its just..." Ino began. She blushed because she thought of herself as foolish. Like a little kid.

"Just what?" Shikamaru asked looking at her and rubbing his eyes.

"Your gonna think this is pretty stupid."

"Well lets hear it." he said yawning.

"There's a tree outside my window. Its creepy looking and it keeps scratching up against my window...and the wind is blowing real hard..." she lied.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. "Your telling me your scared?"

Ino blushed and grabbed her left arm. She stood there biting her lip. She nodded slowly. Shikamaru laughed.

"Wow, Ino. How in the world did you ever get past the academy? You're a ninja!"

"I know its just...well, can I just sleep in here with you? I'll sleep on the floor..."

"No you won't. Im lazy but im a gentlemen. You can sleep with me, there's room. And if there isn't, I'll sleep on the floor. Its not a big deal." Shikamaru said laying back down. He put his hands behind his head and laid on the pillow.

Ino walked to the bed and crawled over Shikamaru, putting herself between him and the wall. Shikamaru scooted over to help make room and covered her with some of his blankets. Shikamaru looked at her and laughed.

"Your just like a child." he whispered.

Ino blushed but smiled.

"Shut up, I've always been afraid of creepy trees at night. I've always been that way." she lied again.

"I guess its just a girl thing." Shikamaru said laughing. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

Ino moved around, trying to get comfortable, until he looked at her. She looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry. Trying to make room."

"Is that a fat joke?" Shikamaru laughed. Ino laughed too.

"No. Im just...uncomfortable."

"Well scoot over here." Shikamaru said taking his hand and wrapping it around her arm. He pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her other arm around him. "Better?"

"Yeah...your really comfortable, Shikamaru." Ino said smiling. Shikamaru blushed a little and giggled.

"Another fat joke."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're on the same team." she said. "Your like...my best friend."

"Me too. You're my best girl friend, Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino scooted closer to him and her foot accidently brushed on his leg. Shikamaru gasped. "Wow Ino, your feet are really cold."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to pack my socks. I get really cold at night."

"Well, my legs are pretty warm. Tuck them under there if you want." he said looking at Ino.

Ino looked back into his dark eyes. His eyes looked different than they usually did...they were like bedroom eyes. Ino nodded and tucked her feet under his legs.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. Ino moved her face closer to his and watched him.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Just seeing if you were still awake." Ino said smiling. Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked into Ino's big, pale blue eyes. He smiled.

"You want me to go to sleep?"

"No...I _want _you to stay awake." Ino said blushing and smiling.

Shikamaru took his other hand and laid it on Ino's. Ino linked her fingers with his and they locked eyes. Ino leaned in his face until they were inches apart. He could feel Ino's slow, calm breathing on his lips. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and laid his hand on her face. She leaned up a little to where she was on her elbows and closed her eyes. Shikamaru closed his eyes too and with one movement together, they were kissing.

Ino crawled on top of Shikamaru and kissed him. Shikamaru slid his hand under her shirt and began rubbing the small of her back, and placed one hand on her bottom. Ino held one of her hands on his face and the other one was behind his head, pulling him closer to her.

They were now kissing passionately. Shikamaru managed to roll her over, so he was on top. He stopped kissing her, and began kissing her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed. He kissed her neck, and slid down to her collarbone. He began to go down towards her breast but Ino flinched. He stopped immediately and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered moving off of her. She grabbed his shirt.

"No...its okay. Don't go." she said. "I don't want to go too far...but I still want you."

"Whatever is comfortable for you." Shikamaru said kissing her gently. Ino smiled when he leaned away. He smiled too. "What's the big smile about?"

"I've had a crush on you for a while..." she said blushing again.

"I thought you liked Sasuke." Shikamaru said pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I used to. But when we started going on missions and stuff, I kind of developed a little crush..." she said grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulling him to her. She kissed him gently and leaned away. She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and he kissed her neck once.

"Its like three in the morning." he whispered on her neck. "We should really get to sleep."

"Hmm...your right." she whispered in his ear. "But I think im still a little scared."

"Heh." he whispered in his cool tone of voice. "Your such a child."

Shikamaru rolled off of Ino and laid sideways next to her. She laid sideways too and he wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru."

"Goodnight, Ino."


End file.
